Strawberry Trifle
by TheKatInTheShade
Summary: "Where the HELL are your clothes!" He said in an angry whisper. "Does my penis offend you?" Said Grimmjow seriously. "What? No, but-" "Well then." He finished with an arrogant smirk. Review's are my selfconfidence, guys!


May I just say I got so emotional over this story and I couldn't rest until it was done. So now I'm nocturnal. Yes, I sleep during the day and write yaoi at night. Ohhh! I sound like a super hero or something don't I? AHAHAH!

But, ALAS! Yaoi Girl doesn't really have a ring to it so I guess I'll go to sleep until the people of Gotham city need me again!

AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

* * *

As soon as he steps through the window Ichigo is on his feet and already stripping. They attack each other's mouths violently. It's always been this way.

Shag first, think later.

They tug at each other cloths, Grimmjow can't get enough of the gasps and bitten off cried coming from the mouth of his orange haired lover. He bites at Ichigo's neck drowning in the taste and smell of his skin.

Funnily enough he tastes, nor smells nothing like _strawberries_. It's musky and bitter, yet mouth-wateringly sweet at the same time. Ichigo tastes like a man, and Grimmjow plans to savour every bite.

_

* * *

_

Their very first kiss came as a massive surprise. For neither had really appreciated the other until that fateful lip lock. Grimmjow had certainly never looked twice at the boy. He liked someone submissive, but knew what they were doing because he was a bit of a lazy bastard in bed. And this bright haired kid was all tough talk and testosterone. That was until Grimmjow got his ass neatly handed to him on a platter.

_It happened after the fight. Grimmjow was on his back in the dirt looking up at the man who had beaten him into submission. He was livid. How dare this stupid brat come along and ruin Aizens plans. Pfft yeah right thats what he told himself. He didn't give a shit about Aizen. He's a prick anyway, he told himself._

_He was angrier at being defeated by a child, a baby even, when their ages were compared._

_But there was something else that bothered him._

_Grimmjow couldn't quite remember a time when he had felt so fucking hard._

_He looked up at Ichigo, who was towering above him, and couldn't repress his shiver as he gazed into those smouldering brown eyes._

"_You look cute when your serious."_

"_Fuck you."_

_The next thing his brain registered was that Ichigo had lowered his body to straddle Grimmjow's hips. And from the feel of things, Ichigo was pretty horny too._

_He didn't really think about what came next, he just grabbed the kid by the scruff of the next and smashed their mouths together in a kiss that boiled his blood and melted his bones._

_His thought process for the next 10 minutes consisted of:_

_1)Stupid Knots._

_2) Yeah right, he's a virgin and my balls can play the piano._

_3)Jesus-CHRIST ALMIGHTY!!_

* * *

But the present finds Grimmjow lying flat on his back, with a half delirious strawberry clawing at his chest. Grimmjow was always the one doing the fucking, but to begin with he would let his lover do the work. It was at this point that Grimmjow found their age difference a turn on. Ichigo's inexperience didn't matter to Grimmjow, the boy was a fucking natural, it was like god had made him with sex on the brain.

He reached up and wrapped his arms around Ichigo in a bear hug then gracelessly rolled them both over, reversing their positions.

He smirked down at the boy beneath him, teal eyes glinting with delight.

Grimmjow leaned over the boy and attacked his neck with teeth and lips, biting the sensitive flesh raw, then licking and sucking the pain away. At the same time Ichigo shivered in pleasure and bucked his hips up to meet with Grimmjow's. They both groaned at the feeling of their clothed errections rubbing and grinding together.

Grimmjow roughly thrust up the hem of Ichigo's shirt and started to viciously attack a tempting, pink nipple. Ichigo rolled his neck against the pillow and stuttered a gasp, pushing his hips harder into Grimmjows heated crotch.

For a moment Grimmjow thought he might lose it and just take the boy right there, but he prided himself in being a sex god so he quelled his desire and pulled back from the boy.

Ichigo looked confused, but only for a moment until he saw Grimmjow pull off his own white espada jacket and throw it off to the side. Ichigo couldn't help himself. A pink, wet tongue darted out of his mouth and wet his already swollen lips. His eyes darkened to a deep, rich honey as he drank in the body of his lover.

Grimmjow lowered his body and crawled over Ichigo, giving him a shit-eating grin.

"Come on then, cream puff. Let's get freaky."

Ichigo burst out laughing.

"Shut up you turd burglar."

And for a moment there was a pause in their foreplay as they clung to each other, sniggering in mirth. But then Ichigo's breath ticked behind Grimmjow's ear and he was suddenly reminded he had a raging hard on, so the foreplay continued but the grins remained.

_

* * *

_

The names, in the beginning, had meant to cause offense.

"_Get the fuck out of here, Grim!"_

"_Aww what, I'm not allowed to see my most favourite Strawberry?" He chided playfully, the same old stupid smirk plastered across his face._

"_No! Not tonight, now fuck off!" Ichigo said furiously, folding his arms and glaring at the espada currently sitting on his window ledge._

_Grimmjow's smirk faltered and he felt his temper get the better of him. He just wanted a quick shag. Surely Ichigo could slip away for a few minutes, unnoticed by his stupid family._

_He voiced this argument, however apparently it wasn't the best thing to say._

"_They're not stupid." Ichigo shouted, who then punched Grimmjow around the face, knocking him off the ledge and onto the grass, two stories below his window._

_Grimmjow got up and swore violently._

"_Get down here, ya bastard!" He all but screamed at Ichigo, who looked sorry he had hit him to begin with._

_But then there was another voice._

"_Ichi-nii? Ichi-nii, are you ok?"_

_It was a girls voice._

"_Yeah, Im fine. Sorry Yuzu, I'm not hungry."_

Yuzu? Who the fuck is this joker? A skanky, whore no doubt..._ Thought Grimmjow, seeing red._

"_So Ichi-nii," Said Grimmjow mockingly, when Ichigo appeared at the window again. "Gone off cock, then?"_

"_Grimm! Shes my-!"_

_Girlfriend? _

_Fuckbuddy?_

_Grimmjow didn't want to know._

"_What so great about fanny anyway?" He turned on the spot as if searching for an invisible person to agree with him, his voice dripping with malice and sarcasm. "I guess a virgin like you would need a doctor on hand to make sure you didn't fuck her up the ass by accident-"_

"_Grim, I LIKE COCK OK?!" Ichigo shouted angrily. Grimmjow froze. "I'm as straight as a rainbow, a backdoor bandit, a fudge-packer, a nancy, an anal astronaut-!"_

_Grimmjow snorted loudly, doubling over._

"_An anal-_what_?!" He choked, eyes streaming._

"_...astronaut..." Mumbled Ichigo looking confused._

_Grimmjow continued to roar with laughter and Ichigo had never seen him laugh so freely. _

_It made his heart twinge. _

_But Grimmjows laughter was contagious and soon Ichigo was chuckling, and then roaring along as well._

_Afterwards they couldn't remember why they had argued._

* * *

Cloths lay forgotten on the floor. As far as either occupants of the bed were concerned Shinigami uniform should be illegal.

"Bastard knots..." Grimmjow mumbled, against his lover's neck

"Christ, they're off now, so just get on with it." Sighed Ichigo, gasping slightly as Grimmjow bit his ear.

"Sure thing, princess." Ichigo snorted, but then inhaled sharply as Grimmjow began to lick his way down his chest.

Both men were naked now, arousals evident.

Grimmjow was teasing a sensitive belly button and he honestly didn't think life could get any better. That was of course, before he consumed the swollen organ before him, surrounded by delicate orange curls.

Some people enjoy good music, others just like the sounds the birds and trees make as they shudder in the breeze.

Grimmjow likes the sounds Ichigo makes when he has his mouth round his cock.

"Ahh...mmm..._Ah! Grimmjow!_"

He could deep throat the boy with ease, Grimmjow never pussy-footed this kind of business. Ichigo's breath stuttered and he sighed a long deep moan, tugging gently on the blue locks. This only caused the Sexta Espada to moan himself; he fucking loved it when the Berry messed with his hair. The vibrations made Ichigo stammer sweet nothings and buck his hips desperately.

Grimmjow pinned down the boys sweat slicked hips and attacked him more viciously, pressing his tongue down on the head of the cock and earning a delicious, "Oh Grim, oh _fuck_!".

Grimmjow abruptly pulled away.

"Hey, Grim-!"

"Shut up." Growled the espada, crawling over Ichigo's torso, to press their lips and cocks together in a swift movement.

"Ah!" Ichigo gasped into the kiss.

"Didnt you hear me?" Said Grimmjow in a dangerous whisper. "Shut-_up_."

He emphasised his point by sucking the soft flesh under Ichigo's jaw.

Ichigo shivered. Scratch that Ichigo was _trembling._

He had faced some of the strongest, most blood thirsty men who had ever lived and he did not even flinch when they cut him up till his innards fell out.

Yet here he was _trembling _before a man who was supposed to be out right now hunting him down.

"Crap" Grimmjow muttered, as the memory came back to haunt him.

_

* * *

_

Grimmjow didn't really want to be there. He was having a lovely sleep somewhere dark and was dreaming about a rather naked Ichigo, when a messenger appeared and ordered him to come before Aizen. He then killed the messenger. No one could order him anywhere. No one interrupted his wet dreams either.

_When he came to the throne room (Grimmjow couldn't think of another word for it because that was _all_ that was in there, there wasn't even a bed for him to nap on, how inconsiderate!) he was surprised to see all nine of the other espadas there._

What on earth could Aizen want with the whole YMCA? _Thought Grimmjow, dryly._

_His question was soon answered._

"_We have received word," Said Aizen, in a voice that instantly made Grimmjow perk up, because his spine felt tingly and uncomfortable."That the shinigami are on the move. They want to finish things quickly, it seems. But we are not yet ready to face them. It is apparent that a boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, is the one who is making all the clogs turn. Without him the other shinigami are nothing but amateurs with sticks, they will run out of steam. Then when the time comes and we are ready, we will slaughter them all."_

_He paused glaring down at the Espada. Flat, empty eyes sought out teal ones._

"_I want Kurosaki dead."_

_That last word echoed off the walls, getting louder and louder each time it met Grimmjows ears._

* * *

He didn't really want to remember _that _at a time like _this,_ so Grimmjow ignored the cold ache in his heart, and tried to concentrate at the matter at hand.

Of all the times they'd fucked, Ichigo didn't really need to be prepped anymore. A bit of lube was nice; made things run smoother, but not necessary. Of course Grimmjow said he felt no difference, and that Ichigo was still as tight as ever. Ichigo wondered if Grimmjow was just being nice, but that was laughable.

The truth was Grimmjow didn't care. Sex with Ichigo was sex with Ichigo. Sometimes he might talk dirty to the boy but he didn't really care about the tightness of his ass. It was _sex_ with _Ichigo_.

And despite what anyone might think, although they did have their rough and tumble moments, most of the time when they had sex Grimmjow liked to do it properly.

Even he, himself wasn't entirely sure why.

He just liked the feel of prepping Ichigo. Of holding the boy close, whispering in his ear and slowly loosening the ring of muscle his cock would soon be fucking.

Besides it really got him going.

"Oh god, oh..."

Grimmjow wedged in a third finger.

"AH! Ahh! Ohh, God! Oh, Grimm...!" Ichigo continued to stammer and stutter fractured sentences, breathing heavily, hands gripping the sheets for dear life.

"Want me to fuck you, Ichigo?"

"Oh yes, yes, _now Grimmjow! _Fuck me _now! _Do it! Fill me, Oh _god_...!_"_

Before Grimmjow had met Ichigo, he had prided himself with his stamina.

Then he actually met Ichigo and all his hard work went to pot.

He pulled out his fingers, and positioned himself at that _oh so tempting _entrance of Ichigo's.

Then without much build-up or drama he thrust into him in one fluid motion.

They both paused for a moment; Grimmjow was trying to rally his self-control and Ichigo...

Ichigo was crying. He had never cried before. Well not in front of anyone.

Grimmjow didn't ask what was wrong. A deep dark part of his soul already knew.

_

* * *

_

Good god he felt content. It was a weird feeling but only because it was so new.

_Content._

_Yeah. Grimmjow liked the sound of that._

_He was lying in bed with Ichigo and (THANK JESUS) his stupid family had pissed off somewhere so they were left alone in the house all day. So naturally they had christened each and every room._

_(Insert shit-eating grin)_

_He gazed up at the sky through Ichigo's window with the aforementioned smirk in place. It was a rather nice day as nice days go. But all too quickly the clouds turned grey and it began to drizzle._

"_These things never last long." Ichigo mumbled quietly from beside him._

"_So?" Grimmjow said tunring to him, furrow in place."The sun was shining a few minutes ago. I mean the weather shit now but at least there was sun at all."_

"_You should go." Said Ichigo, cutting in. Grimmjow frowned deeper. _

"_Go, Grimm." Whispered Ichigo. "Please go."_

"_Fuck off." Said Grimmjow, turning to face the window again, but leaning closer to Ichigo. "I'm comfy here."_

* * *

"Fuck! _Grimm!_" Ichigo cried as Grimmjow slammed into him again; the bed shook with the force of each thrust. Ichigo was close, his whole body buzzing with his fast approaching orgasm; the muscles of his ass doing quite a number on Grimmjows cock as he tried not to come before his orange haired lover.

His stamina went to pot remember.

"Shit! _Shit!" _He cried, he could feel his orgasm sticking down his spine. Grimmjow reached forwards and grasped Ichigo's cock firmly in one hand, pumping and squeezing and pushing down on tip, just the way he loves.

"Grim!" Ichigo feels the tightly wound pressure in his abdomen explode, his cum covering their lower chests and his heart is pounding in his head as blood rushes through his body. His climax is not as vocal as the activities they engaged in before. Rather, it is a shuddering gasp that makes Grimmjow shiver delight and he realizes his own orgasm can't be fended off any longer.

"Ahhh... _Ichigo! Fuck!_" He lets Ichigo's ass milk him dry as it sucks him in and consumes him entirely. He trembles and pushes in deeper, wanting to stain the boy and ruin him for anyone else.

Finally when the pulses cease, he realized he was holding his breath and pulls out slowly, lying down next to Ichigo, his chest heaving.

There are a few moments of heavy breathing.

Then Grimmjow's snores fill the night.

Ichigo looks at the man sleeping next to him. For exactly 6720 seconds he watches the face of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques as he dreams.

Then Ichigo gets out of bed and goes down stairs.

"Mornin', you cocksucker." Says Grimmjow, chuckling and stretching lazily. He reaches out for Ichigo - only to find an empty bed.

"Huh?"

He pulls on some pants and Ichigo's favourite hoodie, then pads downstairs into the kitchen, only to find Ichigo slumped at the table, his head resting in his arms.

"Hey Ichi-" He stops. Ichigo is crying again. Silent tears, that roll across his cheeks and into a white piece of fabric Grimmjow recognises as his own Espada jacket, clenched tightly in Ichigo's embrace.

Grimmjow reaches out and ever so gently wipes the tears away. Ichigo sniffles and snuggles the jacket even tighter.

"I won't stab you in the back." A voice behind him, says.

"No. I wouldn't expect any less of you."

Grimmjow turns around and there stands Ichigo in his shinigami uniform, Zangetsu is poised at Grimmjows neck.

Ichigo has the cutest expression on his face, Grimmjow notes.

"Dont say anything, Ichigo. Don't let down your friends. Remember it's my life or theirs."

The words just tumbled out of his mouth. Sure he didn't want to die. But he didn't think he could kill Ichigo either. So this was best. That way no one would know how pathetic he was. Maybe some honour could still be preserved.

He kept his eyes open, wanting to savour every last detail of Ichigo's face.

His bottom lip trembles slightly and he opens his mouth to say something. But words don't come. He had made his choice ages ago, whilst towering over the Espada before their first kiss. But it still hurt.

Good god, it _hurt._

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut.

Grimmjow smiled gently. Yes, it might hurt his precious Strawberry, but Ichigo had made up his mind long ago. And before Ichigo dealt the final blow, Grimmjow felt his admiration and respect for the boy increase tenfold.

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly, his eyes a scoulding brown.

Truthfully the whole thing was spur of the moment for Grimmjow. At any other time of day he might have attacked, or defended himself.

But no. He felt to content with his life and that was all Ichigo's fault.

But even when his own blood splattered the walls as his neck was pierced; he couldn't bring himself to hate him.

Indeed, he wished for a few more seconds in life to thank the boy for everything.

* * *

"_Hey"_

"_What?"_

"_Get me sum' grub?"_

_There was an unsure pause._

"_Ok. What do you want?" _

"_Don't care."_

"_Right"_

_It has been, what, their fourth, fifth fuck? This was before they really knew each other. It was during the dead of night that this conversation took place, but Ichigo was too tired to argue. He felt he owed the Espada something, so without much argument he went downstairs to prepare some food._

_Grimmjow lay in bed for a moment and decided he didn't like Ichigo's room without Ichigo in it, so he followed the boy downstairs._

"_Alright?"_

"_Yeah. He-HEY!" Ichigo threw the cereal on the floor in panic and embarrassment._

_There was a long pause as they both froze; waiting to see if the noise had disturbed Ichigo's family. When there was no sound from above Ichigo rounded on Grimmjow._

"_Where the HELL are your clothes?!" He said in an angry whisper. _

"_Does my penis offend you?" Said Grimmjow seriously._

"_What? No, but-"_

"_Well then." He finished with an arrogant smirk._

_Ichigo had had a long and stressful day so he let it drop. Grumbling and walking past Grimmjow to clean up the cereal off the floor, Grimmjow examined the fridge. There was a rather tasty looking dish on the top shelf so he reached up and took it to the table._

"_Hey, Ichigo, what is this?"_

"_Huh? Oh it's a Strawberry Triffle but you can't-"_

_Grimmjow stuck his hand into the middle of the frothy white cream and scooped out a huge handful._

"_-eat it." Ichigo finished lamely._

"_Why?" Was what Ichigo though Grimmjow said next, because his mouth was so full of strawberries, sponge and custard that he just sprayed food everywhere rather than actually make a coherent noise._

"_Because Yuzu made it and it was going to be tomorrows pudding."_

_Ichigo sounded hurt rather than angry and surprisingly Grimmjow felt his heart drop in his chest._

_So he got up and kissed Ichigo, bits of Trifle went flying everywhere._

_It was their first ever kiss that didn't lead up to sex._

"_Whats wrong Ichigo? You've been a bit down, the past few fucks." _

_But Ichigo said nothing._

"_Don't be so sad, Ichigo. It doesn't suit you." Said Grimmjow, wiping a bit of trifle off Ichigo's eyebrow, and putting the sweetness to his lips._

_They both looked down at the mess that had been made and Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo felt his lips twitch upwards in a strained smile._

"_No, ok."_

"_Good little cream puff!" He said ruffling Ichigo's hair and smirking at the boys glair as he walked past him to get another handfull of trifle._

REVIEW RIGHT NOW!! :DD

I hope you enjoyed it! And i just want to say that this is during WAR TIME PEOPLE! Choices must be made! Red hot lover or our friends and family and everyone else we care about! Your choice! I know right now I'd rather a red hot lover than my retarded family but beggars can't be choosers I guess! :/


End file.
